If Can It Be?
by Wolfgirl82
Summary: This is my version of New Moon. Edward still left, but her life isn't the exact same as it was in 'New Moon.' She still hangs out with Jacob, but something different is in the air. Bella will always carry pain, who will mend her broken heart?
1. Dream

**A dream. A dream that I always wished would never happen, but did.**

**I woke up with alarm that I knew that would not be calmed until I saw his crooked smile. Edward. I leaned over and looked at my kitty calendar. September 13th. I was a year older than Edward would ever be. He would never reach those 18 years. Well, not technically. He is 104 at the moment. Far beyond my age. That thought made me feel worse. When I marry him, I will seem like an old lady compared to how Edward looks.**

**I ran to the bathroom to see if I had a wrinkle or two. Wait, what is that? Oh, my imagination. I realized, I looked the same. So I went on with what I was going to do and brushed my teeth and combed my hair.**

**I hurried down the stairs and ran past Charlie. "I will be home later tonight, honey."**

**I ran right passed him and smiled, "I'll wait."**

**"Oh. Happy birthday." Charlie's voice called to me.**

**"You better not have gotten me a present!" I called back with a stern look on my face. He just winked. I ran out the door, hopped in the car, and hurried off to school.**

**As I arrived at school, it wasn't hard to spot my angel. He stood there next to his Volvo with his short pixie-like sister, Alice. Now that the "older" Cullen kid's were gone, these two were the only ones left. The Cullens have to redo high school over and over, because they are all vampires. Alice danced to me.**

**"Bella! Happy, happy birthday!"**

**"Alice. Shhh, no one is meant to know," I shook my head with embarrassment. "Edward, please tell her that she is not allowed to inform anyone about my birthday."**

**"Bella, you should be happy that you are a year older. I would be," he knew that the reason I was sad I was older is because I'm older than him.**

**"How can I appreciate my birthday when you will **_**never **_**be the same age as me?"**

**"Well, um, okay, when will you be at Mike's tonight?" Alice changed the subject.**

**"For what?" Alice was lip singing 'Happy Birthday To You,' "party?! Wait, no not going to happen! Even if you decide to electrocute me, not going to happen." Edward let out a growl. He knew that they would never do that, but he still hated the idea. "But I have to watch the second episode of 'Barney' for Child Care."**

**Both of them rolled their eyes. "Fine, I'll bring her over after the movies over. Bella, deal with it, we are trying to make you happy." Edward had a bit of sorrow in voice, but was trying to cover it up.**

**Alice skipped to class while Edward and I talked, "Edward, don't make me please." I stared at him with cheerless eyes.**

**"You have to go my dear." He replied as we walked to class, "but don't hang out with mike to much."**

**Edward was in all of my classes except one. That class took the longest. Mike Newton sat next to me, and I swear if that boy gave up on me, he would be perfectly happy, but no, he still has to love me.**

**"Hey, Bella. I heard it was your birthday, so happy birthday, sweetheart. Crap, didn't mean to call you that, because I totally know you have a boyfriend -even though I wish it was me, - I know you have a boyfriend." Mike is such a dimwit sometimes.**

**"Mike, I really didn't want anyone to know about today. I don't like all the attention. And yes, I do have a boyfriend." After all that I've said, Mike still put his hand on my thigh.**

**"Sorry. Umm, what time are you coming over tonight?"**

**"When ever the video Edward and I are watching is over."**

************************************************

**I ran out of my classroom when the bell rang. I looked for the silver car. I didn't see it and then realized Edward was standing near my car instead. I walked to where he stood and asked, "where's Alice?"**

**"She took the car home, I'm driving with you." He started to lead me to the passenger side.**

**I pushed him aside and corrected him, "you're in the passenger seat, and it's my birthday."**

**"But I thought you said you wanted us to forget about your birthday." He looked down at me with one eyebrow raised.**

**"Oh really? But you're making me go to the party, right? So, I should be able to this." I knew he would say yes to make me happy.**

**He sighed and led me to the driver's side. I smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. On the way home, he just stared out the window. I got tired of this and tapped him on the shoulder. When my intensely hot guy turned to look at me, I asked him why he wasn't saying anything. He said that he was thinking of a conversation he had with Carlisle.**

**I walked into the house and took the video out of my bag. While I turned on the T.V., Edward laid down on the couch. He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto him.**

**"Hey! I thought you were 'mad' at me." I smiled with sincere earnest.**

**"How could I ever be mad at you? And anyways, do you have to watch this? Can we watch anything else?" this lovable person asked me.**

**"What do you have in mind? I'm thinking 'Romeo and Juliet.'" I always loved those kinds of videos.**

**"Sure, love, but are you going to cry?" His smile reached to his golden eyes.**

**"I probably will. Are you going to enjoy that?" He nodded. I took out the video and put in the other one. I did cry, not only because they died, but because I knew that Edward and I would do the same thing. "Edward, if I died, what would you do?"**

**"I would have someone kill me, so I could fallow you. I don't think anyone I have here would do it, so I'd go to Italy. But I don't want to talk about what's in Italy. I just want to make you happy today."**

**Right then, the front door opened, "Kido, I'm home." Charlie came into the living room, "I have something to give you, so come into the kitchen. Now, don't get mad at me, because I listened to you, but your mother did not. She bought 'Midsummer Night's Dream.' You like Shakespeare, right?"**

**"Yes, I do. Dad, Mike's throwing me a party tonight, can I go?" I knew Edward was going to ask, so I saved him the air he didn't need.**

**"Mike is? Well, I guess so. What time do you think you will be home?"**

**"I don't know. Around nine-thirty, ten-ish." I didn't know how long Edward was going to keep me out tonight.**

***************************************

**"Hey, Bella! Are you enjoying the party?" Mike asked me.**

**"Ya. I guess. So, umm."**

**"Edward, will you get a drink for Bella? I would like to talk to her privately." We watched Edward walk off and look back at me with a concerned look. I just smiled, knowing that something bad might happen. I fallowed Mike anyways. **

**"So, what do to talk to me about?"**

**"Follow me." Mike led me through the crowded room into the back room.**

**"Mike, why do we have to come back here? Couldn't we've talked out there?" I then looked at Mike. He had a wicked smile on his face.**

**"Well, we couldn't do this out there." He leaned in and placed him lips on mine. His hand reached towards the bottom of my shirt. The other one held the back of my neck. I fought back, but as soon as I started to, he grabbed my hands with his free hand. He began to put his hand under my shirt, then Edward came barging in. We both looked at him. He took Mike's arm and twisted it. Mike let out a scream of agony and I knew it was broken. Edward took my arm and led me through the crowd. They all gave me looks and I saw Emmett shake his head.**

**When we were outside, I looked up at Edward and I knew that if he could, he would have broke down right there and start to cry.**


	2. Truth

When we were in the car, Edward slammed his hands on the stirring wheel. It was so loud; I swear the stirring wheel was made vampire resistant, because it didn't brake. He just sat there and I knew invisible tears were flowing down his beautiful cheeks. I touched his arms and he pulled away, shivering violently.

"Edward. List-"

"No, I knew what he was thinking, but I left anyways. I thought you could steer yourself out of that position. You didn't though, you let him take control. How could you do that?" Edward let out a tearless cry.

"I didn't _do_ anything. How could you say that, I fought back and failed. Edward, please listen to me. I love you more than anything and I would never let anyone I don't love take advantage of me without a fight." I noticed after I said this, I was saying it with sorrow in my voice.

"Bella." sigh, "Bella. I know, I love you, too. More than life it's self." Edward was gnawing at his bottom lip and he covered his nose and mouth with his hand. "It's just unbearable to think how I hurt him, and maybe, just maybe, I would have snapped and hurt you."

"No, Edward. You would never hurt me. Even I know that. You could try, but you would hit bottom, because you love me so," Edward began to speak, but I put my finger up to his lips, "no, I _know _you won't hurt me. And deep down, you do, too."

"Bella, please don't have that much faith in me. I know that if this goes on, it will end badly."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, love. Now let's get you back home."

I knew that it did mean something, but I was too tired to think of the consequences of not caring.

* * *

"Edward, are you coming up tonight? I would highly appreciate it." I gave him my full on I'm-trying-but-I'm-tired smile.

"No Bella, I can't do that. My family expects me home tonight. I need to talk to them about something important."

I decided not to push it and just sighed, "Okay. Well, can settle for just a kiss then? As a birthday present?"

"That I can do." Having a hint of a smile on his face, he bent down and softly pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my mouth harshly on his mouth. He leaned towards me, growling and then abruptly jerked away, "That reminds me. I have something for you."

He turned away and reached inside his Volvo. When he turned around, he had two boxes in his hands. He then handed me a long short box wrapped in yellow paper. "This is from Esme and Carlisle. They wanted to watch you open it, but this will have to do."

I tore off the paper and let it fall to the rocky ground. I then opened up the box and there, sitting inside, were two tickets for a plane heading to Florida. "Wow. Oh my gosh. Edward you do know you will have to stay inside."

"Well, the other ticket is not for me." He gave me a slight smile.

"Then, who is it for? Who else would I take?"

"Well, you never know." He then said something too quiet for my ears to pick up.

"Ha, well, whatever. Who is the other present from?" I asked, taking the dark blue package.

"Myself, of course. Who else knows how to play in my family?" He said while I was opening the present. Inside was a CD. Written in Edward elegant hand writing, it said:

_Bella,_

_The meaning of my existence._

_Happy eighteenth birthday._

_Edward_

I ran right into Edward's arms and repeated 'Thank you,' over and over.

"Wait, there is one more present. It's from Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and well I guess Rosalie. It's in your car." He walked over to the truck and opened the door. "Look inside."

I glanced inside and looked around and the finally noticed the radio. They replaced my radio. Well, that was unexpected. I looked over at Edward. "Tell them 'thanks.'"

"Now, Bella lets get you inside and into bed. You have had a rough day." Edward took my hand and led me to the door. He looked down at me with pain in his eyes. He turned away and walked to his car. I stood by the door even after Edward's car was out of view.

* * *

I put the CD Edward gave me inside my CD player and then went to lie down on my bed. Esme's song played in my ears. The next song was my wonderfully sweet lullaby. I went to sleep with it still playing.

When I thought I awoken, I was lying on the cold, wet ground. Edward was in front of me, sitting at a piano, playing my song. I called to him and asked him to help me up and where were we. He tilted his head towards me and the got up. Instead of helping me, he just turned away and walked. He said, barely loud enough for me to hear, 'Bye Bella. I'm leaving forever.'

* * *

At school, only Alice was there.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Alice as she came to greet me.

"Edward and Carlisle had to talk to Mrs. Newton about Mike. I am pretty sure they will make us pay for the medical bills. His arm is broken at the elbow. He will probably have the cast for four to five months." Alice then put on her I-want-to-know face. "What happened? I didn't have a vision, so I was deathly surprised. No pun intended."

"Mike said he wanted to talk to me, so Edward went to get punch. Mike led me to a back room and the he attacked me. Then Edward barged in, took Mike's arm, broke it, and then led me the heck out of there."

"What did you guys talk about afterwards? I saw parts, but it was kind of blurry."

"Mainly about what just happened. Edward mentioned something's which I don't understand. He said the plane tickets were for me and the other one for someone other than Edward. What did he mean by that?" I knew I shouldn't ask her, because she would just try to cover it up.

Reconization ran though Alice's face, but she composed her features in a matter of mili-seconds. "Oh, well I don't know, maybe he just doesn't want to go with you. He might want you to bring your father." There it was.

"Okay, fine, whatever. Just, please, tell me if you see anything. Please Alice."

"Will do." Then she turned and walked off in the opposite direction than her next class. I stood there, wondering what just happened. Why were they keeping secrets. Wait, I know. They are going on a trip and won't be here. Yeah, that had to be it. What else could it be? Little did I know, it was all going to change.

* * *

Edward showed up four days later to tell me the 'truth.'


End file.
